Vanguard Drabbles
by XxEviXkittenxX
Summary: Aichi is just the cutest little thing in the entire show and everyone knows it since the whole damn cast is in love with him. Aichi X Everyone. Some of them are Romancey, some of them are just friends chillaxin' ... some of them are Psyqualia Ren so, take that as you will.
1. Kai - Fireflies

Alright, so ... I have no excuse for this. It just hit me and I went "I need to write these!"

They're short but that's how they're supposed to be. If you want more, tell me, if you think I should get my ass in gear and start working more on one of my other stories, you are probably right, but I have hit a bit of a road block. Called Writer's block. I know where I want it to go, but getting it there while still making sense and not confusing the fuck out of people is a harder thing to do. So, in the mean time; please make due with this~

If you have a prompt or a pairing you like, or both, PM me and I'll see if I can make it happen!

~ Evi

* * *

**Fireflies**

That day at the training camp, standing on that cliff watching the fireflies,

Aichi had never felt quite so happy as he had in those few, fleeting moments.

While it had just been them up on that cliff,

Kai Toshiki had kissed him.

Yes.

Kissed.

_Him_.

Aichi Sendou.

And there were fireworks!

Not the real ones that went off after they had been found.

The ones that go off when you know you've found _**the one**_.

He remembered being worried.

Scared.

Excited.

Terrified.

Elated.

Petrified.

Electrified,

And then it had happened.

And he felt like he was on cloud nine.

It was more than he had ever hoped it'd be.

He could feel his brain shutting down.

Could feel his heart speeding up to the point he was sure it would burst from his chest.

He was sure that Kai could feel it too.

It would be impossible not to.

But even if he did, he never mentioned it.

He merely smiled and hugged him tighter.

Aichi never wanted that moment to end.

He wanted to hold onto it for forever and ever.

There, surrounded by the beautiful floating lights of the fireflies.

Eternal.

There, with Kai's lips on his own.

His hands on his hips and his body pulled close as can be to Kai's.  
Forever.

Because he was pretty sure that was the single best moment of his life.

And no one could argue otherwise.


	2. Miwa - Playboy

I'm sorry ... these Drabble prompt words were chosen at random, and I chose to stay true to the challenge and keep the word. I'm not entirely fond of this one, but I suppose for the word, it was the best I could do.

* * *

**Playboy**

Taishi Miwa was a player.

This wasn't news to anyone.

Well.

Maybe it was to Aichi.

But then again, even if he had heard, that didn't mean he'd believe it.

Aichi had the rare ability to trust a person at face value.

No matter who they were, or what was said about them.

So when Aichi heard that Miwa had been seeing someone behind his back,

Well he wasn't thrilled, but he wasn't worried either.

He trusted Miwa.

That was, until he walked in on him kissing Tokura Misaki against the wall of Card Capital.

Frozen, only one thought came to mind as he unconsciously went up to them and slapped Miwa across the face as hard as he could;

some rumors were meant to be heeded he supposed.


	3. Ren - Nightmare

**Nightmare**

Suzugamori Ren.

He wasn't really someone one would want to mess with.

Under the spell of Psyqualia he was a dangerous opponent.

Aichi knew this,

but even still he went to him.

He supposed it was more "plan B" than anything else.

Ren was, at one point, friends with Kai, and Kai wouldn't give him the time of day.

So, he had gone to Ren.

It seems that Ren had been forced to similar extremes since he accepted Aichi's offer almost immediately.

Ren was cold.

He was mean.

Brutal.

Violent.

Demanding.

Loving.

Attentive.

Addictive.

Ren was a drug.

And Aichi was hooked.

The nightmare that was their relationship was more than enough to scare him away.

Not that he would ever leave.

Could never leave.

Ren was possessive.

Aichi had more bruises and marks left on his body from Ren than he could count.

But he didn't mind in the slightest.

Because Ren cared enough to leave them there.

It didn't matter that they both had someone else in mind.

The **_same_** someone else in mind.

Kai.

Ren could break Aichi over and over again.

And slowly, the pain began to ebb away.

The Nightmare ceased to be quite so scary.

So when Aichi discovered his own abilities.

His own psyqualia,

Things got oh so much better.

* * *

Oh my god, you have no idea how much I love Psyqualia Ren! ... Well, really, I just love my Psychotic characters in general and when Season 2 came out and everyone (Ren, Leon, Aichi, Ultra rare, kinda) was hooked on Psyqualia, Oh my good lord, I loved it to pieces! So when I got "Nightmare" for Ren, I was like "Hell yeah I can make this work!"


	4. Leon - Tender

Do you know how hard it is to write Leon's wind comments? Ridiculously hard! You tell me if I came out of this one unscathed.

* * *

**Tender**

They had been through so much together, so it was only natural to ask the question.

"Sendou Aichi, you're wind is strong and warm, together with mine we could make a mighty storm."

The proposition had, like most of Leon's "wind" comments,

gone completely over Aichi's head.

"Excuse me?" He gave that adorably confused look that made Leon's heart melt.

His voice hitching just the slightest as it went up almost a whole octave.

Leon could feel his face flush as the pure,

unfiltered cuteness radiated off of Aichi.

The moment, if not so hard to speak, would be described as amazing.

Soryu Leon was embarrassed.

He had butterflies in his chest.

His wind was erratic.

It was hot.

Blustery.

Abnormal.

This was what Aichi did to him.

And, before he could think better of it,

Leon kissed him.

The blush that followed, turning Aichi's face the most magnificent shade of scarlet he had ever seen,

was simply angelic.

Thus was his Aichi.

Angelic.


	5. Naoki - Innocence

**Innocence**

Ishida Naoki, one wouldn't associate the word "innocent" with him at first glance.

On the outside he seemed brutish.

Violent.

Volatile.

Argumentative.

Well versed in the ways of the world.

_Experienced._

_A punk._

But it simply wasn't true.

Well, not completely anyway.

Ishida Naoki was all of these things,

But he was also caring,

nice,

loving,

doting,

sweet,

he was Naoki.

Aichi didn't know what to say when Naoki kissed him while they were locking up the club room one day after school.

It wasn't that he didn't like Naoki that he ran away blushing like a school girl.

It wasn't that he wanted to reject Naoki.

He was embarrassed.

He had never been kissed before other than by his mother.

Naoki had never kissed anyone either.

So, when Aichi bolted,

Naoki felt he had done something wrong.


	6. Shingo - Study

Oh Shingo~ You're such a little stalker fanboy, but I love you anyway~!

* * *

**Study**

Aichi knew that Shingo was a die hard Q4 fan,

after all, he never failed to remind him.

Even when Shingo asked to study techniques with him.

Aichi had never quite needed to study Vanguard that way, but if that was what his friend wished to do, he would.

"What is Kamui kun like?"

"He's nice. And very brave, and loud."

Aichi would answer all of his questions as best he could.

"What weaknesses does Misaki san have?"

"I don't think Misaki san has any weaknesses. She is one of the strongest people I know."

"Does Sendou kun have anyone he likes?"

"Eh? What kind of question is that?"

"I want to study everything about Sendou kun! From his friends to his romantic interests,

I'm your biggest fan you know!"

Aichi sweatdropped. The praise given to him never ceased to make him blush.

He never quite felt worthy of the high pedestal Shingo put him on.

"Is Toshiki Kai really as mean as people say he is?"

"Kai kun? Mean? Not at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Kai kun is a very nice person. He's strong, and smart, he's brave. Kai kun is one of the most amazing people I've ever met."

In that moment, Shingo discovered the answer to the question that Aichi hadn't wanted to answer before.

"Sendou kun, are you in love with Toshiki Kai?"

Shingo had never known that the human face could turn that red.


	7. Kai - Valentines Day 2014

Yay for Valentines Day~! I know it's late, but better late than never!

* * *

Valentines day.

Kai really didn't see what was so special about it.

Yes, he was in a relationship.

Yes, he loved his boyfriend.

No, he wasn't going to give in and buy crappy red balloons that said "I love you Valentine" or chocolates in the shape of hearts.

It wasn't his style.

But there he was, in the flower shop looking at what kinds he thought that Aichi may or may not like.

Pink carnations?

Hyacinth?

The Passion flowers were quite stunning.

Then again the Hibiscus was looking rather fetching as well.

What about some Tuberose?

Kai sighed.

Why was this just so difficult?

What about just some simple daisies?

Innocence.

Purity.

Gentleness.

They were all Aichi, yet he had a strength to him as well.

Kai walked up to the different flowers, appreciating all the cards that spoke of what each flower meant.

Gladiolus; strength in character.

Perhaps just one or two.

Aichi would like these right?

He hoped so.

Finally with his bouquet of colorful daisies and a single white gladiolus, Kai made his way to Miyaji Academy.

School had been over for a good two hours now, but knowing Aichi, he was probably still in the club room since he hadn't been at Card Capital as he had checked already.

Walking in he asked for directions to the cardfight club, thanking the wandering student as he continued on his way.

Once at the door he almost lost his nerve.

What would he say?

What should he say?

How should he act?

Should he just shove the flowers at Aichi?

Taking a deep breath, he mentally berated himself for being such a pansy and knocked on the door after hiding the flowers behind his back.

Just his luck, the loud fanboy.

" … is Aichi still here?"

He asked carefully, the other boy simply nodded enthusiastically, adjusting his glasses as they moved from their desired position on his face.

"Yes, yes he is, would you like to come in and talk to him?"

Kai gave him a deadpan look.

No, he just felt like keeping tabs on him.

Of course he wanted to talk to him!

"Just call him over here instead, I'm busy."

"Oh, yeah, okay. Sendou kun! Toshiki Kai is at the door for you!"

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Kai kun? What are you doing here?"

As he blushed he thrust the flowers from behind his back into Aichi's unsuspecting arms.

"Happy Valentines day."

He managed to get out before turning on his heel and starting to walk away.

.

.

.

Or, at least, he would if Aichi hadn't grabbed his hand somewhere along the way.

"Kai …"

Kai felt it as Aichi latched himself to his back in a tight hug.

He managed to turn himself around in the small bluenette's tight grasp and smiled as he saw the happy grin.

"Thank you!"

And Valentines day was officially worth the trouble as Aichi leaned up and kissed him.

Yeah.

Totally worth the trouble.

Kai smirked and kissed back. If this was what he got for some flowers, maybe next year he'd do one better and perhaps get lucky?

* * *

Pink Carnations - Gratitude

Hyacinth - Sincerity

Passion flowers - Passion

Tuberose - Pleasure

Hibiscus - delicate beauty

Daisy - Innocence, Purity, Gentleness, Loyal love.

Gladiolus - strength in character


	8. Misaki - Keybladeknight39, Chiviper

Alright, so here is Aichi/Misaki requested by both Keybladeknight39, and Chiviper

I would have written two separate drabbles, but I realized while writing this that I cannot channel Misaki to save my life ... and it is very sad.

*sniff sniff* I hope you like it TT_TT I worked hard, I promise.

* * *

It was no secret that Aichi Sendou was adorable.

So when Misaki noticed that she wasn't the only one after his heart, well, it wasn't all that surprising. But she had known him longer dammit! Who was Kourin to say she wanted him as well? Obviously she had first dibs! She knew everything about Aichi from where he had started at the bottom not knowing a thing about Vanguard. Being bullied in school. How he had such low self esteem but grew to make many many friends everywhere he went. All the way to his unhealthy idolization with that asshole Kai.

Misaki was head over heels for Aichi. He had helped her want to play again. He was the one who she liked more than anyone.

Plus, it might help that she knew Shin wouldn't get super overprotective of her with him.

Aichi was about as dangerous as a feather. While he had gotten more confident in himself, he still valued friendship and was a pacifist at heart. She supposed that was why she liked him really.

He was strong enough to do things his own way. He was quiet, reserved, sometimes a bit wishy-washy, but only because he was trying to please everyone.

She had dropped so many hints too. Miwa had even commented that she was so obvious that he was almost obligated to miss it. He was just _way_ too innocent. … and oblivious Dear god, even when it wasn't anything romantic, he still couldn't take a hint. Like how Kai and Morikawa didn't like each other or how Miwa was just a little too close to Kai to _"just be friends"_. But at least she knew Kai was out of the way, that was one less competitor that she surely would have lost to.

"Hey, Aichi, I was wondering … how would you like to go out and get an ice cream after club today?" after a moment's hesitation she added, "With me."

"Sure Misaki san! I'd love to, we could make it a group outing! I bet Kourin chan, Shingo kun and Naoki kun would love that!" He smiled, and she couldn't find it in her heart to tell him she had meant only them.

"Great." Being the only response she could make. A strained smile making it's way onto her lips. So help her the others would be busy or she would make sure they were by digging themselves out of an early grave! … Kourin might be more difficult, but she would make it happen.

She just needed one date. That was all she was asking for, just something that was just her and Aichi, preferably alone, but she could settle for a public place.

_Please God of dating and unfairly cute boys, please let me just have one date! I'll never wish for anything ever again!_

* * *

_I hope you liked it~!_

_~ Evi_


End file.
